This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apple tree, botanically known as Malus domestica Borkh of the Rosaceae family, and hereinafter referred to by the variety denomination ‘MILLY’.
The new Malus variety was discovered and selected by the inventor, Luigi Salvi, as a mutation of ‘CRIPPS PINK’ (Patented, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,880), growing in a cultivated area in Ferrara, Italy. The new Malus variety was selected by the inventor based on constant and early production, 3 to 4 weeks before ‘CRIPPS PINK’.
Asexual reproduction of the new Malus variety by budding and grafting was first performed in August 2012 in Consandolo, Ferrara, Italy, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new variety are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new variety reproduces true to type.